I'll Be Your Nightlight
by kempokarate12
Summary: Brittany and Santana share a moment of math, coloring, duck stickers, "Super Secrets" and confusing emotions. When Brittany asks about the duet competition how will Santana respond? How do you answer when you're lying in a fort watching Elf?


**Hey guys! Another story! I thought of this one at 3 am when I was outside looking for the moon so I could see the Lunar Eclipse. While the clouds blocked the moon and hindered my viewing ability, I was able to come up with this idea. So I still call it a very productive evening… or morning. **

**Just a warning, I do think this one is a little rushed. I wrote it in one day and I'm not ecstatic about how it turned out. For those of you who read "You're Stuck With Me" this story has a LOT more back and forward dialogue between Brittany and Santana. So I'm really sorry if it gets confusing. Also, this story is more of Brittany helping out Santana instead of the other way around. For those of you who haven't read my other story, and actually **_**like**_** this one (( which will be extremely shocking )) then I suggest you read "You're Stuck With Me" considering it's a bajillion times better than this story is.**

**Like always, I don't own Fox, Glee, Brittany or Santana. If I did I'd be an EXTREMELY happy camper. **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop my rambling and let you get on with the program. I hope you enjoy!**

As jumbled as Brittany's head could be at times, her room was far from it. There was always a place for everything, and everything in its place. Homework was set up on the left side of her desk while her art supplies were on the right; cheerleading and Motocross trophies were arranged by height on her dresser; and all of her accessories were organized by use, color and overall shininess on the vanity next to her bed. There wasn't a single thing that Brittany owned that was without a home. Even Ken and Barbie's Malibu Dream House was kept completely spotless. However, on this particular day Brittany's room looked like it had just been through a killer tornado.

Two pairs of shoes had been kicked off by owners who were completely unfazed as to where they landed, and backpacks had been thrown on to the bed unceremoniously. Brittany's extensive collection of DVDs were scattered all over the floor along with hundreds of crayons, markers, and unwanted coloring books. Various pieces of furniture had been shoved to the side in order to clear a large area in the center of the room. The armoire that usually housed all of Brittany's blankets had been emptied; its contents (with the help of every kitchen chair) used to create the massive fort situated in the middle of the empty space. Inside the fort Brittany and Santana were lying on their stomachs, watching _Elf_ on Brittany's Bratz mini television, and they were both coloring in a giant picture of Tinkerbell and her friends.

"Six plus eight," the Latina asked while coloring in Tinkerbell's outfit.

"Mmmmm, fourteen!"

"Correct! Thirty-three minus twenty-seven."

"Six?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, no! It's six! The answer's six! I'm positive."

"Excellent choice. Okay, there are eighteen people a part of Cheerios. Coach Sylvester adds three more members to the team. What's the maximum number of pyramids the Cheerios can make with all their teammates?"

"Ummm…" Brittany stopped coloring and began to chew on her bottom lip in concentration. Santana could literally see the gears in her head spinning.

"Come on B, you know this."

As if someone suddenly flipped a switch on in Brittany's brain, her face lit up as she declared, "Seven pyramids!"

Santana threw her crayon up in the air as she flipped herself over on her back, "YES! Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Brittany Susan Pierce just did division _in her head_! Mark this day down people, for you have just witnessed the workings of a genius! Let this be a day of celebration for mankind everywhere! And the crowd goes wild!"

Brittany giggled as she watched the girl next to her wave her arms ecstatically over her face while she whisper-cheered. The Latina suddenly stopped cheering and looked over at Brittany with a knowing grin, "You know what this means don't you?"

"Really?" Brittany squealed with delight, "San, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do! Now go get it you goober!"

The brunette practically died of laughter as she watched the taller girl frantically get off the ground and run over to her desk, nearly knocking over the TV in the process. Within seconds Brittany was back in her spot handing Santana a piece of paper covered in duck stickers, as well as the packet of said duck stickers.

"Alrighty then, one duck for the insanely brilliant woman to my right who was successfully able to answer questions that would confuse Mr. Einstein himself," Santana declared while placing another sticker on the paper. "You are now only eight ducks away from getting 'Santana's Super Secret Surprise!"

"What am I gonna get?"

"Dude! What part of 'secret' do you not understand?"

"Cret."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about that, but I'm not saying anything."

"Can't you give me a hint? Pleeeeaaaassseeee? Just one eensy, weensy, tiny, little hint?"

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically, "Ugh fine! But you better listen closely because I'm only going to say this one time. You ready? 'Cause here it is: An owl howls every Monday at the sun. BUT! A moose roller skates backwards at night." And with that Santana went back to her coloring, leaving a gaping Brittany to her own thoughts.

"I think I know what your surprise is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. You're getting me a heffalump."

"Just go back to coloring in Silvermist over there, missy," Santana chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so getting a heffalump!" Brittany mumbled to herself.

As Brittany picked up a new crayon, a comfortable silence fell between the two best friends as they resumed watching the movie in front of them. However, Santana was having a hard time paying attention to anything that was happening on the screen. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the blonde next to her, who was currently squeezing her eyes shut in fright as Buddy tested the Jack-In-The-Boxes. Santana's heart was filled with such adoration it made her entire body tingle. _What did I do to deserve to have such an amazing girl in my life?_

After stealing one last glance at Brittany, Santana returned to coloring in Tinkerbell. She was so immersed in the project at hand that she didn't notice the small frown making its way across the Dutch girl's face as she watched Buddy and Jovie share an awkward duet together.

"Hey, San?"

"What's up?"

"How come… how come you didn't want to do a duet with me?"

That one sentence, filled with a mixture of hurt and confusion, was enough to make Santana's heart completely stop. Her hand momentarily ceased its motion over the paper before she regained her ability to function. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do. You're lying. I know you're lying. You always cross your legs whenever you lie."

Santana followed Brittany's gaze to her own legs. Sure enough, they were now crossed one on top of the other. Knowing she was caught, Santana lowered her brown eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"I was just… I guess I was scared when you asked to do 'Come to My Window'. I panicked."

"Why were you scared? It's just a song."

The smaller girl looked into blue eyes as if they just turned into rainbows, "Do you even _know_ what that song is about?" Brittany shook her head, absolutely clueless. Santana sighed as she sat up and crossed her legs Indian Style. This Brittany recognized as an act only done when the Latina was nervous. Brown eyes refused to meet blue as Santana played with the crayon she was still holding.

"It's about a woman who's in love with another woman. And how they have to put up with a lot of shit from people who say they can't be together, but they still get passed it and work everything out because they are madly in love with each other."

Brittany raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, "Huh. I thought it was about sneaking through your best friend's window, because you can't use the front door since it's after curfew, to watch _The Lion King_."

"No, B. It's about two lovers who are both _girls._ There was no _way_ I could sing that song with you! I mean look around! We are in Lima fucking Ohio! The most closed-minded town in America. You saw how people treated Kurt. I couldn't let that happen to us. People already think we are an item ever since our little slip up on the phone. Imagine what people would do if we sang that song together."

Brittany winced at the memory of their conference call and shared an apologetic look with Santana before the Latina looked back down and began speaking again. This time, her voice was becoming more and more flustered with every passing word. "It's just… sometimes I wonder what it _would_ be like to be with you, you know? Like maybe more than just friends. I don't know. I have all these crazy thoughts in my head that won't shut up and I don't know what they mean. Sometimes I find myself thinking about my future and who I'll be with, and the person I always see standing next to me is you. But I never know if we're just friends or… or… something more. And then I start thinking about what it would be like to be something more with you… and I get nervous and I can't breathe…"

At this point Santana was rambling and having an extremely difficult time getting a coherent sentence out of her mouth. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her trembling shoulders and she was pulled into a tight embrace. Being swept up in Brittany's arms gave Santana that extra boost of confidence to continue letting everything she's been holding in for a while loose.

"I just don't understand anything that's happening inside my head. You're my best friend and you'll always be because I love you _so_ much, probably more than anyone else in the world. But that scares me. I don't know exactly _how_ I love you; just that I do. I don't know how to explain it, but I know you're the most important thing in my life. And I know you make me feel things that no one else can. I know that whenever I imagine spending the rest of my life with you it feels so right."

"That's because it _is_ right, silly. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, you and me. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"We're gonna move to Malibu and buy a life size dream house with pink shingles and blue shutters."

"With our own duck pond so you can have as many ballads as you want."

"And you're gonna own a bank so you can rob it whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah, and you'll be a part of the circus so you can dance with all the animals."

"And we'll take care of each other. I'll always take care of you San. Until the day I die." Brittany tightened her grip on Santana, who was now crying, and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you too. More than anything. No matter what anyone else does or says to make you scared I will always be here to make you feel better. Just like my Hollie Hobbie nightlight makes me feel better when I get scared at night. I'll be your very own Brittany Pierce nightlight, here to ward off any evil! You shall never be scared again!"

Santana let out a laugh through her tears and shook her head to try and clear her mind, "Oh my god I'm such a mess. I just don't know who I am anymore. And there was no way I could sing about making lady babies with you until I figured out the feelings inside of me. How could I tell the whole world something I wasn't even sure of myself? I'm just sorry I freaked out on you. That wasn't fair."

"It's totally okay. I know how lizards can be."

The brunette pushed herself off of Brittany in order to look into the most beautiful, blue eyes she's ever seen. "You're amazing you know that? How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"That's easy," Brittany explained simply as she went back to her picture, "I picked you."

"You picked me?"

"Uh-huh. I went to heaven, and they gave me a number at the gate, and when it was my turn I picked you to be my best friend forever. You don't remember any of this because your life before me was _super_ boring, and there is absolutely no need for you to remember any of it."

"Well you got that right," the Latina proclaimed as she too continued her coloring. "I've missed this B. I've missed _us_. We haven't really hung out since you started dating Artie. For while I kinda thought you'd forgotten about me."

"WHAT? Never! You're engrained in my noodle cadoodle for forever! There's no _way_ I could ever forget my Santana. In fact, don't tell Artie this, but whenever I'm with him I totally think of you. I mean he's nice and all, but he uses big words and he _never_ wants to play hop-scotch with me like you always do."

"NOOOO!" Santana gasped in horror.

"Right?"

"What the hell is his problem? Who does he think he is, Baby Jesus?"

"I know! It's so weird!"

"Ca-ray-zay!"

"Huh? You know sometimes, you don't make _any_ sense. It's okay though, you'll always be my numero oneo, even if you do have a tendency to say things that are a _liiiiiittle_ out there. You're always going to be my first priority in life. No boyfriend will ever get in the way of that. Got it buster?" Brittany tried to intimidate Santana by staring her down and pointing a pink crayon at her. Instead, both girls instantly began rolling around in hysterics.

When their laughter finally died down, the two cheerleaders returned to their original positions next to each other, both attempting to concentrate on Buddy trying coffee for the first time. However, Santana's thoughts were, once again, entirely on the blonde girl next to her. Somehow Brittany was able to do it again. She was able to get Santana to open up and feel a million times better about herself. Just the simple fact that Brittany wasn't even aware that she was doing anything important, and that she thought they were having any other normal conversation, was enough to make Santana swell with pride. Even though it was safe to say that the Dutch girl most likely forgot everything that was just said already, Santana knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. The brunette smiled contently to herself as she returned to concentrating on _Elf._

For the second time that day, Brittany's voice broke the silence between the two of them a few seconds later, "Hey San? Remember when you said you didn't want to make lady babies with me?"

_So much for forgetting everything_. "Yeah?"

"Well… you gotta admit… we'd make pretty good looking lady babies," Brittany said as a sly smile crept its way across her pale skin.

"We'd make fucking _gorgeous_ lady babies, Britt! I swear to God they'd be the hottest things you'd ever see!"

"Can we name one Francisco?"

"Only if we say it like this: Frrranciscooooo" Santana said as she imitated Buddy. "Otherwise we're naming it Clyde. And you don't want to name our hot lady baby Clyde do you? I've never heard a more boring name."

"Deal!"

Brittany held up her pinky for Santana to take. The two finished the rest of the movie, and their art project, with their pinkies linked between them; a silent reminder that no matter what life threw their way, they would always be there to protect each other.

**So, there you have it. What do you think? Like I said I'm not in love with it, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I'm not gonna lie, I absolutely LOVE the cute moments in the beginning with Santana being **_**completely**_** out of character, because in all honesty I don't think she's really all that out of character. That is how I always picture her when I think of Brittany and Santana alone together just hanging out. **

**However, I probably MURDERED (( and not in a good way )) the ending with Santana talking about her feelings to Brittany, which would have canceled out the semi good beginning I had going on. And it probably didn't make a single piece of sense, but it's not really supposed to. **

** Also, I realize I've mentioned before that I prefer stories with Brittany and Santana simply being friends to each other (( even though I TOTALLY ship them as a couple )), and here I am writing about Santana expressing her feelings towards Brittany. But I figured a lot of people go through confusing thoughts towards their best friends, so this still counts as a friendship story, not a couple story**

**Alright I'm going to stop talking now. I realized I have the longest author notes in the history of the world. I just feel like I need to explain my thought process to you guys in order for the story to work. Which means I should probably figure out a better way to tell it huh?**

**Hopefully you all have a wonderful holiday weekend and get everything you asked for!**


End file.
